The long term objective is to develop and produce a "train-the-trainer" program for national licensing and distribution. The specific aim of this project is to complete development and enhance the quality and long-term impact of an education program and problem-solving tool prototype to teach women the necessary skills for remaining physically active. Physical inactivity is more prevalent among women than men, and women over 50 years old are one of the least active adult populations in this country. Women in midlife confront a complex combination of barriers to physical activity that include lack of opportunities to develop skills for physical activities while they were growing up and the cultural norms. There is an absence of interventions addressing women's unique barriers to being physically active. The methodology for achieving the research goals includes: collecting focus group data; and consulting with several content experts to revise and enhance all aspects of the program prototype. If this innovative educational program approach is found efficacious during Phase II research it can be used to develop interventions for any type of health behavior. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Given the increasing emphasis being placed on encouraging Americans to increase their physical activity levels, there are tremendous commercial opportunities for a program that teaches women how to integrate physical activity into their daily lives. Organizations interested in licensing or purchasing this type of program include women's health centers, pharmaceutical companies, wellness companies, and health maintenance organizations.